


Kinda I Want To

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Prompt fill: Tadashi joins Hiro in his shower at their campground and when Hiro accidentally gives Tadashi a boner things heat up
Relationships: Hamadacest, Hidashi - Relationship, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Tadahiro - Relationship, Tadashiro - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214
Collections: Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps





	Kinda I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> The second version of the two brothers one shower prompt fill! Sorry it took a little longer to post than I originally thought

"Hey!" Hiro cried out, whirling around and peering through the transparent shower curtain as the door to his shower stall began to ease open. "Occupied! In-use! Nude teen in here!" He crossed his legs and covered his crotch with his hands for good measure. 

"Relax, knucklehead, it's only me," came a familiar voice. The door opened further and Hiro's older brother Tadashi stepped inside, completely naked and holding a bundle of pajamas in his right hand. He shut the door quickly and dropped the Pjs beside Hiro's onto a bench in the dry area before the actual shower unit. 

"Tadashi! You scared me half to death! What are you doing in here? I'm naked!" He frowned. "Wait... Did you walk from the tent to here naked?"

Tadashi ignored the second question "All the other stalls are in use," he explained, opening the shower curtain and stepping up beside Hiro into the shower spray. "And we're brothers! It doesn't matter if we see each other nude."

"Clearly..." Hiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tadashi's junk. "You know the proper campground etiquette is to wait for a room to open up, not to join someone who's already in the middle of their shower."

"Maybe, but this suits me fine. Besides, I always want to spend more time with my little brother!" Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair playfully, but it was immediately plastered back down by the shower. Tadashi frowned. "That's so much more satisfying when it's dry." 

Hiro knocked away his brother's arm with a grumble. "Fine, you can stay. But rule number one: don't touch me while I'm naked. That's just weird."

Tadashi snorted and rolled his eyes before grabbing the soap out of Hiro's hand and raising his arm to lather up his hairy pits. 

"What did I just say?!" 

"Relax, knucklehead, I'm just cleaning myself up. And come on, it's a little funny how you're giving me rules to follow when you go out of your way to break any and every rule that you can," he smirked a little, referring to Hiro's history of Bot-Fighting and history of other insubordination. 

"I gave you one rule, and it's really more of a boundary. We're brothers, I'm 14, I'm naked. It's super weird showering together anyway without you touching me." 

Tadashi smirked. "Not even tickles?" 

Hiro winced from just the thought of being tickled. "That's a no even when I'm not naked and showering."

"What happens if I do, though?" Tadashi teased, now grinning evilly. 

"Don't even think about it!"

"But what happens?"

"I'll bolt out of here. I won't even take my change of clothes. I'll streak across the whole campground like you did, back to the tent."

"You're not giving me any incentive to not tickle you," Tadashi set aside the soap bar and wriggled his fingers at his little brother. "That sounds like something hilarious to watch. Think of all the calm groups toasting marshmallows that would be disrupted by your cute ass flying by." He advanced on the boy, driving him towards a corner. 

"Tadassshhhhhiiiiiii!" Hiro groaned, but he couldn't help but grin too at the image formed in his head. "Don't do it!"

"Oh, I've got to do it! I bet you don't have the guts to streak!" He stepped even closer. 

"R-really, 'Dashi," Hiro giggled, trying to keep a serious face while his lips kept twitching upwards. "Don't do it." 

"It's too late, Hiro. I'm... Gonna... DO IT!!!!" Tadashi leapt forward and Hiro yowled out, darting around his brother and making for the shower curtain. He yanked it aside just as Tadashi whirled around and wrapped his arms around Hiro's midriff, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together. His fingers went to work right away attacking Hiro's sides, and the younger boy started to cackle out, snorting and squirming in his older brother's grasp. 

"DAAA! 'DASH-SHI! Lemmegooooooo!!" Hiro howled out, bucking his hips in an effort to wriggle free. His butt rubbed up on Tadashi's crotch. 

Tadashi gasped sharply and grew tightly still. His fingers stopped crawling over Hiro's sides and his grip even slackened. Hiro broke free and Tadashi hurriedly crossed his legs, a look of shock on his face. 

Hiro darted forward, making for the shower door, but paused with his hand on the handle when he realized his brother wasn't chasing after him. He turned to look at the older boy and saw him standing there, red-faced under the shower spray, body stiffly still and his legs crossed rather awkwardly. 

"Oh, crap!" Hiro turned away from the door to face his brother, eyes widening worriedly. "I'm sorry, 'Dashi! Did I get your nuts?" He asked, mistaking Tadashi's pose for one of pain. 

"N-no, it's not that...." The older boy flushed furiously, still frozen in a protective stance. 

"Well what are you... Oh." Hiro trailed off. "O-oh!" 

"I'm sorry!" Tadashi gasped out, sounding genuinely apologetic and even a touch fearful. "It's my own fault! I can't help teasing you. W-we always have s-so much fun and you get this cute look on your face... I'm sorry, Hiro! I'll j-just... Change and go." 

Hiro flushed almost as furiously as his brother. "Shouldn't we, you know, talk about it? I mean, I just gave you a boner!" 

Tadashi groaned again, as though saying it out loud made it worse. Or better, which was actually worse, right? His head hurt thinking about it. Just as well, he couldn't focus very well anyway. 

"Look, Hiro, were you, say, five years older and not my little brother I'd say yes, we should talk about it. But given who we are to each other... We should just forget about this and move on, r-right?" His eyebrows knit together as he tried to convey reason, but it was hard not to show frustration on his features as, despite the sheer embarrassment he felt, he continued to grow stiffer!

"Can I see it?" 

"Can you **what?!** "

Tadashi blinked at his brother in disbelief. He almost looked innocent, like he really was just curious, but a tiny smirk slipped over his face. Hiro tried to stop it, but he couldn't help himself. 

"Come on, 'Dashi, I've already seen your junk tonight. And you walked in on me that time last month. It's only fair." 

"You... You want to see the erection you gave me? Weren't you just saying a minute ago that just showering together was weird enough?" 

Hiro bit his lip but nodded eagerly. "Please? I know what I said but I can't help feeling curious. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just this once, I swear. No one will ever find out." 

Tadashi shook his head. How could he let this happen? But...

"Alright... It's not like you won't see it anyway when I get dressed. Might as well." He heaved a resigned sigh and Hiro's face lit up with glee. He closed the curtain back and stepped properly in front of his brother. 

"I'm ready!" 

"If there was a hell, I'd definitely be going there for this." The older boy slowly uncrossed his legs and moved his hands away from his groin. Though in all honesty he was just nervous, the speed with which he uncovered himself for Hiro came off as teasing, if not seductive. 

His member pointed directly at Hiro, who raised two fists under his chin and beamed down at the sight excitedly. "You're a lot bigger than I am! Well, you can see that already. Why is yours curved a little? Is that from masturbating?" 

"H-Hiro!" Tadashi choked, feeling his heart skip a beat. "You can't just ask people stuff like that!"

The boy frowned. "Why not? When you caught me masturbating last month you told me it was natural and that I can always ask you stuff about sex."

"I meant that in an educational sense! I didn't mean we could talk about me masturbating!"

"Why does it matter, though? Are you embarrassed? You told me I shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, I still was, at first, but I thought growing up meant I wouldn't be embarrassed by stuff like that anymore." 

Hiro hadn't once taken his eyes off his older brother's dick. The head was peeking out of its wrapper, slit quite clearly defined. The shaft looked fairly hefty and ended at a thick covering of black pubic hair. Hiro meanwhile had very little hair down below and was still soft, so his shaft was quite thin and his head was snug and covered. 

"It's just something I said to make you feel better," Tadashi explained. "Look, part of growing up _is_ becoming more comfortable with sex stuff. But everyone always feels a little embarrassed about it, except with people they're comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with you." 

Tadashi experienced a strange floating sensation at that. He felt a little meek smile well up and rubbed the back of his neck almost cutely. "Yeah, but we're brothers."

"Exactly! We're already super close!" Hiro started to rub at his bits, subconsciously craving friction there. He realized as soon as he touched himself and quickly tried to pass it off as an offhand scratch of his balls. But it was too late, the damage was done. Slowly he started to stiffen up. 

"Oops!" 

Tadashi frowned. "Oops?" He then spotted Hiro's shifting privates, the shaft widening and elongating, head visibly pushing through foreskin to start emerging. "Oh! Maybe... Maybe we should diffuse the situation? Spray some cold water over ourselves and head to bed..."

"No!" Hiro lurched forward suddenly, grabbing his brother's forearms. "No, please! I-I'm feeling things... Good things!"

Tadashi gulped. Was it possible to sweat in a shower? He felt hot all of a sudden. "Y-you are?"

His little brother nodded, eyes pleading. "Let me show you." 

Tadashi's mind went utterly, blissfully blank at these words. No thoughts of protest entered, nor more worry or the knowledge that this was wrong. Just nothing. Nothing until Hiro started to touch him, that is. 

When the boy had released his arms, Tadashi wasn't sure. All of a sudden Hiro was crouched down and had his dominant right hand wrapped around his cock and was moving it rhythmically. Tadashi's legs instantly began to shake and he had to grab onto a shower bar for support. Moans slipped freely from his lips, and his eyes rolled shut. 

"H-Hiro... No... Ohhhhh... You're m-my-"

"Brother, I know. But doesn't this feel good?"

Tadashi nodded. There was no denying he liked this. He really, really did. "I've just... I never..." 

"Hey, you started it," Hiro teased. "Well, I guess I started it, but still! I'm just helping us finish. Have you ever put it in a boy's butt before?" 

Tadashi opened his eyes and looked back down, seeing Hiro smirk and continue to stroke him off. He shook his head. 

"D'you want to?" 

"Can you even fit me?" 

Hiro stopped stroking. "There's one sure way to find out. Just make it quick. Don't want to annoy people by hogging the showers, and we definitely don't want Aunt Cass getting worried and coming to look for us" 

"You actually want this, though?" Tadashi questioned as Hiro slowly rose to his feet again. The older boy grabbed his elbow and helped to lift him up. "You want me to do you?" 

"Absolutely, I do!" To illustrate his point Hiro turned to face the shower wall and bent forwards, presenting his rear to Tadashi. Though Hiro had never actually done this before, he had perfect form. His feet were close enough together that he didn't slip but far enough apart that, combined with his hips jutting out and back curving gracefully, his cheeks spread on their own.

"Holy sweet merciful..." Tadashi gaped for a moment at the sight. The hot shower water poured down between Hiro's cheeks and began to slowly work his asshole open. Tadashi grabbed the boy's right cheek. It was so soft and plump! He couldn't resist but jiggle it a little.

"You're such a nerd!" Hiro snorted. "Time is of the essence here, Tadashi."

"You know, for a boy who 'accidentally' made me hard, you sure seem eager," the older brother teased. Nonetheless, he stepped closer and started to slide his thick member between Hiro's cheeks, back and forth. Both Hamadas groaned with appreciation and Hiro's legs began to shiver. 

"C-come on, Tadashi! Put it in me already!"

As much as the older teen wanted to keep testing and teasing the other, it had just been established that they needed to be quick, and that was the truth. There would be plenty of time for slow, sensual experimentation later. He who hesitates....

Tadashi slid his dick back a ways so the head pressed up on Hiro's hole. He eased it the slightest bit forward, checking to make sure Hiro could take it. Being on a schedule didn't mean he couldn't still take care, make sure he didn't hurt Hiro. That was the last thing he ever wanted. But the hot water did its job and Hiro worked open for him, letting the tip of Tadashi's cock sink inside. 

Light flourishes of pleasure instantly fluttered through Tadashi's system, beckoning him deeper. He placed one hand on Hiro's left waist and another on his right shoulder, then pulled himself softly forward, pushing his cock in deeper. 

Hiro started to shake harder. Soft little whimpers left his pretty lips, but it was clear by the restrained sound of them that the boy was holding back, trying not to be loud. Tadashi took it as a challenge and drove deeper inside his little brother, now a good halfway down his shaft! 

"HNNNGGG! O-OW!" Hiro gasped out, eyes widening just under his plastered-down hair. 

"Sorry!" Tadashi immediately exclaimed, stilling himself. "Sorry, Hiro!"

"N-no." The younger boy panted. "Good ow! Please don't stop!"

Tadashi blinked, relieved, then smiled. "Alright, otōto. But if you need me to stop-"

"I'm not gonna need that. Just fuck me!"

Tadashi was more than happy to comply. He started to thrust properly, in and out, in and out. His brother was extremely tight, but the hot water helped work that tightness into pleasure for the both of them. Hiro quickly stopped trying to suppress his moans and their volume. Whether it was because he forgot to in lieu of the pounding pleasure he was receiving or because he gave up trying, Tadashi didn't care. The whimpers, whines, and cries were music to his ears. 

And soon enough Tadashi was bottoming out, slamming his dick all the way into Hiro. He hoped the sound of the shower and the walls were enough to quell their moans to anyone outside, but he didn't care enough to keep it down. 

"I'm gonna f-fill you, Hiro," the older boy groaned as he pistoned his hips. 

"Do it!" The younger boy pleaded, eyes closed and mouth open. "And don't call me Hiro... Say b-baby brother! It's so much hotter, big bro..."

Tadashi smirked a little and slowed his thrusts the tiniest bit. "And I'm supposed to do everything you say? Earlier you told me I shouldn't t-touch you while we showered together. Maybe I should go ahead and adopt that policy?"

"Don't do it!" Hiro pushed back with his hips rather needily. "Don't you dare! I don't want you to ever stop touching me!" 

Tadashi took Hiro's statement to heart and wrapped his strong arms around the teen's chest before pulling him into an upright standing position. It made thrusting up into him more difficult, but Tadashi was no stranger to workouts and this gave them a deeper intimacy and closeness. 

The older brother started to suck and bite at the younger's shoulder while he fucked him. He wasn't sure why, it just felt right. He needed something between his teeth, against his lips! And Hiro seemed to enjoy it, tilting his head to the side so that, as Tadashi worked closer to his head, his neck was fully viable. 

"I'm getting close, _little brother,_ " Tadashi moaned into Hiro's ear as he placed licks and kisses up the boy's neck. Panting hard as water poured off his face, Hiro nodded. 

"S-so am I!" He squirmed a little. Tadashi knew him well and recognized the squirm for what it was. 

"Say what you want to say, otōto."

"I wanna look at you when it happens...."

"You... You want us to stop fucking, have me pull out so you can turn around... Right when we're both about to cum?" 

"'Daaaasshhhiiiiiiii! Pleeeaasseeee?" He whined. "I c-can be quick!" The boy promised, sounding a little out of breath. "Please big bro? Even if it delays things we'll still get to cum."

"......Okay, but be fast. I'm gonna count down, and then pull out. As soon as I do, move as quick as you can. Ready?"

Hiro nodded quickly then shook his head to clear the wet hair out of his face. 

"Three... Two... One... Go!" Tadashi released Hiro and jerked out of him. In an instant, Hiro whirled around, wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, and lept lightly up. Tadashi caught him, hands on the backs of his thighs. He stepped forward to press Hiro against the shower wall while the young teen wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist. 

Tadashi couldn't resist. Hiro had been right, after all. This **was** better. As soon as he laid eyes on Hiro's sheepish but grinning face Tadashi felt an adoring warmth rise in his chest. So he leaned in and kissed his brother as he drove his cock back inside the boy's hole. 

Tadashi had been a little worried for the three seconds before Hiro registered what was happening and reacted that Hiro was still young enough to be grossed out by kissing. It was an admittedly stupid fear, given the fact that Hiro also had his older brother's cock lodged deep up his ass, but thinking cognitively wasn't Tadashi's strong suit at the moment. 

All his worries were washed away when Hiro tilted his head forward to kiss him back, and even parted his lips a little and teased his tongue forward into Tadashi's mouth. They both closed their eyes and made out as Tadashi resumed thrusting, this time at a more sensual pace. 

And as it turned out, this was a better position to fuck Hiro in as well! There was a natural curve inside him that meant the most sensitive part of Tadashi's head rubbed against Hiro's inner walls more with each thrust. This in turn generated more pressure against Hiro's prostate which brought out his impatience. 

He removed one arm from Tadashi's shoulder and grabbed his own dick between their bodies and began to stroke off furiously. Tadashi paid it no mind, if only because he was also trying desperately to force his orgasm. Hiro had brought him to that level of horniness which was rarely achieved. The level where you no longer care about real pleasure, only release. He needed to cum, and he needed it now. 

If he had the energy, Tadashi would have thrust fast and hard again. But it was the end of a long day and he'd been entangled with his brother for a while now. So he used the only thing he had left in his control. He clenched his gut muscles. 

Almost instantly he felt the beginning teases of it. It was just a whisper inside him, he wasn't even sure if he was really feeling it or just imagining how it felt. But he held on and tried to follow it. Everything floated away but the pleasure in his cock, the tiny beginnings of his orgasm, and the arousing knowledge that he was, most likely, taking his younger brother's virginity. 

Hiro broke their kiss first. "Tadashiiii! Aaahhhhaaaa I'm gonna..."

"Me too, baby," Tadashi breathed as the feeling inside him began to grow more solid. "Just... a little... more!" 

"T-TADASSSSHHHIIIII!" Hiro screamed out and slammed his hand all the way to the base of his shaft. His head shot back as spurt after thick spurt of cum shot out of his slit. It all showed clearly for the briefest of seconds before being washed away. 

"Oh my god, that was so hot!" Tadashi gasped, right of the edge himself. Hiro slumped, eyes closed and arms falling limp, but a satisfied grin crossed his face and his hole clenched a ways around Tadashi's shaft. 

It was only a few seconds longer before Tadashi followed Hiro's example. He tried not to be too loud as he slammed all the way in and began to fill Hiro's asshole up, but the intensity of the pleasure made it impossible to focus enough to tell if he'd succeeded in keeping it down. 

As Tadashi came inside him, Hiro whimpered out soft little thank yous and "r-right there! Just like that!" 

They slid to the floor, Tadashi turning off the water, and sat there leaning against the wall for a moment, catching their breath and thinking about what had just happened. Tadashi's dick started to slowly soften inside Hiro and slide out, letting some of his cum leak. 

"That was..." Tadashi started, but trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

"Wrong," Hiro supplied, opening his eyes fully. "Definitely wrong... But I loved it!"

Tadashi nodded and rubbed his temples. "We can't tell anyone, ever!"

Hiro raised his hands. "Hey, I wasn't planning on it." 

"I just... I can't believe I took advantage of you like that, Hiro. You know I love you!" 

Hiro blinked. "Huh? You didn't take advantage of me! I gave you a boner and then wanted more. If anything I took advantage of you! But... I don't think I did, because I love you too, 'Dashi. And this is what people who love each other do, right?" 

"People who aren't related, yeah."

Hiro shrugged. "So what? I can't get pregnant, and if we stick with each other then there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Except for Aunt Cass," Tadashi pointed out.

"Who we really should be getting back to," Hiro pointed out. Tadashi nodded and Hiro worked himself the rest of the way off his cock, then stood. They toweled off together a little awkwardly and pulled on their pajamas in silence until Hiro cleared his throat to voice a question. 

"So... Was this, like, a one-time thing?" 

Tadashi thought for a moment. "Hmm... I know I _should_ say yes... I want to say yes. Or really, I want to want to say yes. But in my heart I know I want to keep this going. And thinking on it practically, it will be nearly impossible for us to hold back in the future."

"Jeez, you sure know how to romance a boy," Hiro rolled his eyes. "It was a simple yes-no question," Hiro gathered up their things and opened the door. Fresh, cool night air swept over them, and they heard the sounds of crickets and frogs from beyond. 

The two brothers started their walk back across the starlit campground to their tent. "There's nothing simple about that question at all," Tadashi retorted. "But you're right, I'm probably overthinking this." 

Hiro smiled and took his brother's hand as they approached their campsite and tent. "I'll take that as not a one-time thing, them. And we're sharing a sleeping bag tonight, okay?"

Tadashi chuckled. This was quite a change from how Hiro had been earlier that night. But he was glad for the change, and for the demand. They usually shared a sleeping bag anyway because Hiro tended to get cold when they were away from home. And Tadashi would have missed it if Hiro had been too weirded out or over-concerned to keep it going. Plus, he made an amazing hug-pillow. It meant a lot more now, though. 

"Alright," Tadashi said as they arrived at their tent, a sizable round orange and gray and white one that was the perfect size for three people. The older boy dropped his voice so their Aunt Cass, who was inside and reading judging by the small LED light emanating from inside, couldn't hear them. "Alright, but if we get morning wood we're not taking care of it together. Too risky here. Deal?"

Hiro nodded and released his brother's hand so he could open the tent flap. 

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Work Title Inspiration- Kinda, I Want To by Nine Inch Nails


End file.
